


What Goes Around Comes (Around)

by Code16, JustifiedGlass (Code16)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, OTK, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some exhibitionism, Spanking, might have more chapters but might also not have any more chapters, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/JustifiedGlass
Summary: Feanor needs to punish Nolofinwe.(Absolutely pure porn.)





	1. Finwe (introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an open request on tumblr:
> 
> @sorrowsafterhours wrote,
>
>> //Its so frustrating wanting to write a character but also just to read about them getting fucked hard. Like I would love to read about Turgon or Nolofinwe getting fucked hard and I also would like to write it but reading my own writing only goes so far…
> 
>   
And additionally clarified, 
>
>> _anonymous asked:_  
_Anything in particular you want re Nolo getting fucked hard?_  
//Several ideas for this honestly. The simplest one that came to mind quickly was Nolo (preferably Dark Nolo) got caught doing something by Feanaro (Dark or Normal is fine) and ends up being punished by a whipping or spanking then his mouth and ass both get used. 
>> 
>> Optional things would be:  
If Feanaro is annoyed enough possible additions of his sons getting to use Nolo as well and if the writer feels really ambitious possibly the Feanorians’ cousins as well (including Nolo’s kids). Finwe being involved somehow possibly giving Feanaro permission for the punishment or he finds and disapproves of Feanaro’s choice of punishment while it’s happening, and Arafinwe knowing about it (probably trying to keep the kids away unless Naro gets them involved then maybe he joins in too?).
> 
> __  
Note: the chapters being published now cover the basic request. If further chapters happen, they might incorporate some additional pieces (though almost certainly not all of them).
> 
> My much also general thanks to @sorrowsafterhours, who pretty much introduced me to a whole new world of (excellent) porn.
> 
> **cn**: brief bit of classism shows up (the medieval kind, not the modern kind, not sure if it has another name).

“Feanaro.” A visit from his eldest son is always a pleasure, but not, fortunately, these days a rare one. 

Far less usual is the sight of his second son, gagged with a strip of cloth, hands bound behind his back, ankles tied together, Feanor dragging him in by the hair.

“To what do I owe this - pleasure?” 

“You see, father,” Nolofinwe, possibly thinking Feanaro distracted by speech, attempts to free his hair from his hold, but Feanaro’s hand only tightens. “Not long ago, I had thought to take the afternoon to relax in my secondary bedchamber. But, when I arrived, it was to find my half brother, using my bed for his latest liaison with one of his common paramours.” 

Finwe raises his eyebrows. “Is this true?” His voice, directed at Nolofinwe, is stern. Angry as he is at the treatment he is receiving, Nolofinwe does not consider it wise to lie to either his father or the King. He nods.

“Well.” Finwe returns his eyes to Feanor. “Did you have a plan to deal with this?”

“Of course. I only wished to be sure I had your approval.”

“Naturally. Yes. Such behavior is not acceptable. Do make this clear to him. I may come by later to see that he has been appropriately dealt with” 

“I will endeavor not to disappoint you.” Bowing briefly, and forcing Nolofinwe to bow as well, Feanor drags his brother from the room.


	2. Feanor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see endnotes if desired for some other activities that appear as details.

Taking him back to the site of the crime so to speak - “just to be sure you don’t forget why you’re here” - Feanor bends Nolofinwe over a padded bench, then binds him into place before shoving his robes up and dragging his pants and underclothes down to his ankles. Pulling back his hand, he lands a few preliminary slaps on Nolofinwe’s ass, laughing as Nolofinwe struggles and grunts in anger.

“Oh that’s nothing. You’ll be getting much more before we’re done here.” Nolofinwe sounds like he might attempt a retort if he could, but Feanor only slaps him again before crossing the room, looking for something on its other side. He returns with a few items he tucks into a shelf under the bench, and a mirror in a silver frame; sets the latter up in front of the bench. Raising Nolofinwe’s head by the hair again, he points at their reflections in the mirror. “There. They say multisensory experience is a key to memory, did you know that?” Again Nolofinwe shakes his head, trying to wrench his hair from Feanor’s grip. This gets another laugh.

“Struggle all you want. It’ll only make it sweeter when all you can do is moan around my cock.” Abandoning Nolofinwe’s hair and ignoring his further struggles, he returns to stand behind him once again. Squeezing Nolofinwe’s ass a few times, he reaches between his legs to squeeze his balls, watching as Nolofinwe rises on his toes in spite of himself.

“Now. Should I spank you, or open you up with my cock, or fuck your throat until you choke on me. Or, I suppose, which should I do first. Decisions, decisions.” This time Nolofinwe is silent, a possible attempt to deny his brother information on any relevant weighings to his options. 

“Ah, I know. Might take a few adjustments, but I won’t be long.” A few changes to the bindings and rearrangements later, Feanor has sat himself on the bench, Nolofinwe now laid over his lap, the mirror moved to be sure it remains easily in Nolofinwe’s line of sight. Running a hand over his brother’s ass, Feanor laughs again to notice that Nolofinwe now lies determinedly still, barely reacting even when the caress turns into another slap. 

“Trying to be stoic, brother-mine? We’ll see how long that lasts.” With that he begins spanking in earnest, barely pausing as he rains down slaps on Nolofinwe’s backside. With his hand hardened from his work, he can continue easily as Nolofinwe’s ass pinkens and then reddens under it. Resisting as long as he can, Nolofinwe is still soon shifting in Feanor’s lap, letting out sounds muffled by the gag. 

“Better,” Feanor declares, pausing finally, stroking over the heated skin. “But I think we can do better still.” Reaching under the bench, he removes one of the items he’d prepared before - a paddle of solid wood, taking a moment to run it over Nolofinwe’s skin as well to let him feel it. Adjusting for a tighter grip on Nolofinwe, he begins the paddling, remembering from the previous spanking where Nolofinwe is most sensitive and taking time to focus there, without neglecting to administer a comprehensive number of strikes across the whole surface of his upper thighs and buttocks. Before long, Nolofinwe is struggling harder again, unable to stop himself from trying to escape the onslaught, the gag now muffling an almost constant stream of louder yelps and cries.

“There.” Feanor stops again. “Now perhaps you’re beginning to understand your lesson. A few things I need to show you still. But,” he pats Nolofinwe’s ass, first with the paddle, then with his hand. “Can’t wear out your ass too soon. We still have a whole afternoon ahead. Besides, all that looking at your ass is remind me how sweet you feel around me.”

Draped over Feanor’s lap, Nolofinwe could easily feel Feanor’s erection, growing only harder at every reaction he forced from Nolofinwe. Standing and returning the arrangement to its previous one, Feanor now unfastens his own clothing enough to pull it out, spreading Nolofinwe’s thoroughly paddled cheeks to line himself up. With his hand, he spreads a few drops of pre-come over his shaft - enough to slick himself a little for his own passage, though hardly enough for much of Nolofinwe’s comfort. “Do hope that sidepiece of yours prepared you at all, or this will be quite unpleasant for you,” he says, then thrusts in.

By Nolofinwe’s reaction, if his previous paramour had done such a thing, it was not to any great extent. Feanor hardly concerns himself with this, thrusting deep and hard, his grip on Nolofinwe’s hips leaving further bruises not far from those already rising. Another squeeze to Nolofinwe’s balls makes Nolofinwe tighten further around him, and Feanor groans in pleasure. With how aroused he is, he could easily come in only a few strokes, but he holds off his climax, continuing to fuck Nolofinwe, angling himself and pulling Nolofinwe’s hips to thrust in as deep as he can go. Finally he buries himself in Nolofinwe and comes. Pulls out, admiring the look of Nolofinwe’s bruised ass and abused hole, before reaching again under the bench.

The first item he takes he lays aside. “We’ll see how you like this. But first.” The second item is a cock cage, which he fastens into place. “Can’t have you getting the wrong idea, can we.” The first item turns out to be a small toy, which he pushes into Nolofinwe, then taps something on the protruding end, setting it to vibrating. He increases the vibrations until Nolofinwe starts to pull against his bonds again, then walks around him, smirking.

“If only I could trust you not to bite, I’d tell you to suck me till I was ready to fuck your mouth. But I don’t think I can just yet.” Instead, taking his brother by the hair again, he rubs his cock on Nolofinwe’s face, letting the friction and Nolofinwe’s still unintelligible protests, interspersed with other sounds as the vibrations rise and fall, begin to return him to full arousal. Finishing the job with his hand, he takes out yet another item - this one a ring gag, which he dangles in front of Nolofinwe’s face. 

“Do you think I can trust you to be polite while I switch out your gag? Or will I have to think of another punishment for you?” Nolofinwe doesn’t respond, but when Feanor removes the fabric gag, the words he produces in the moment he is able to make it implicitly obvious what his answer had been. Undeterred, Feanor forces the ring gag into his mouth, fastening the staps behind his head. “I had almost begun to think you didn’t appreciate me!” he comments before shoving his cock into Nolofinwe’s mouth.

When Nolofinwe tries to shake his head, hoping perhaps to dislodge him, Feanor takes him by the hair again, holding his head in place to fuck his throat until he gags. “The more you fight, the harder this’ll be. Not that I mind.” He continues using Nolofinwe’s mouth, taking pleasure in the heat and the way his throat flutters and the vibrations from the sound the toy forces from him. Again he holds off his climax, wanting to be sure Nolofinwe will remember this the next time he attempts to speak. He comes balls-deep in Nolofinwe, his grip tightening so Nolofinwe has no chance of pulling back, then pulls out to finish coming across his face.

Taking in the sight of his brother, come spattered across his face, hair newly disheveled, Feanor smiles further to notice that the vibrator or the fucking or both have left tears in Nolofinwe’s eyes. Turning off the vibrator and tucking himself away for the time being, he takes advantage of the time before Nolofinwe comes more fully back to himself to cross the room again and pull a string next to the bed. Then returns to Nolofinwe.

“Now. I believe I needed to teach you a lesson in manners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -some other activities that appear as details: mirror, squeezing balls, cock cage, rubbing genitals on face.


	3. Feanor (cont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (see end notes)

“If you had only been polite, perhaps I’d let you have the other gag back when I didn’t need this one. Let you rest a little.” Feanor lifts Nolofinwe’s head up again almost gently, hand on his cheek, thumb under his jaw. “But I don’t think I find myself in the mood to be insulted. And perhaps a sore jaw might help teach you something.” 

Nolofinwe jerks his head; looks as though he would, in fact, be happy to deliver another stream of comments much like the previous ones. “Yes, looks like I’m making the right choice here.” Taking the other gag, he crumples it up into a wad and pushes it into Nolofinwe’s mouth through the ring gag. “Can’t have you making too much of a mess on my floor though.” Smiling, he walks again around Nolofinwe, runs a hand over one asscheek.

“You look so good on display like this. I could give you your thrashing right here.  But I do find I enjoy having you over my lap.” He makes the rearrangements, rifles under the bench. “I’ve recently had call to spend some time with the biologists. Did you know, they’re making some phenomenal discoveries with the sap of certain plants? A few in particular turn out to have some incredible qualities, especially when properly processed. 

Wonderfully inspiring work. Gave me a few ideas myself. And this one I must say I feel has ended up quite successful. Been looking forward to showing it to you.” He holds up the rubber paddle so Nolofinwe can easily see it in the mirror; slaps his ass with his other hand when Nolofinwe doesn’t look up.

“I said look. Or do you think I can’t reach your hair from here?” Grudgingly, Nolofinwe obeys. Feanor gives him a few moments to admire the paddle - slaps it against his hand, bends it to show off its flexibility. Then takes secure hold of Nolofinwe’s bound wrists. “Ah, but here is the best part.” And he brings the paddle down in a solid slap. (He hasn’t removed the vibrator. Like all his creations it’s sturdy, and while it’s off now he knows the paddling will create another sort of sensation against Nolofinwe’s already sore passage.)

Nolofinwe jerks from the sharp sting, unable immediately to keep silent. Feanor lands the next two, one to each cheek, then the next two to the top of each thigh. Repeats the set, slightly adjusting locations, then again, and another few times, enjoying how Nolofinwe can’t stop his reaction at each next slap. “Yes, I think you get the idea,” he notes, touching the new circles of vivid color blooming over Nolofinwe’s skin. 

Then he adjusts his rhythm, speeding up and spreading out the slaps, until Nolofinwe is almost squirming over his lap without a pause, the new gag arrangement again muffling but hardly hiding how effective he is finding Feanor’s invention.

It is in the middle of this that there is a knock at the door. He pauses the paddling, lays the paddle over Nolofinwe’s ass, which by now is almost radiating heat. Ignoring Nolofinwe’s wordless protests, he calls for the visitor to come in; looks pleased and not at all surprised to see a servant in palace livery. 

“You rang, my lord?” The servant, with what is clearly tremendous effort, keeps his eyes fixed on Feanor (mostly). 

“Yes, very good. I need you to take a message.” Feanor carries writing instrument and paper habitually; Nolofinwe’s back serves adequately as a writing surface. He folds the finished message, writes its addressees on the outside before handing it over. The servant bows and departs.

“Now, where were we?” He picks up the paddle again. “Ah, yes.” 

Feanor’s arm seems hardly tired from the punishment already dealt out. This spanking is as thoroughly delivered as the first. Finally he stops again, though neither moves to rise nor releases his hold on Nolofinwe. “How many words was it you managed? Six? Yes. A set for each seems appropriate. I’d have you count, but. Somehow I imagine they might never end then.” He returns to the deliberate strikes he started with, counting each out before administering it. He is at the last set when he begins to hear footsteps in the hall. “Ah, right on time!

Come in!” he calls again. “Give me just a moment.” He finishes the set with a few particularly firm slaps, delivered exactly where he knows Nolofinwe will feel them most if he attempts to sit. “Not that I plan to let you sit for a good long while,” he says, giving the same place a pat or two with the paddle before looking up at the new visitors. 

No longer distracted by the spanking, Nolofinwe redoubles his struggles, attempting to force himself off Feanor’s lap. Feanor ignores him, swinging one leg over to pin down his legs when this proves to be taking slightly too much of his attention.

“Move over here, he can’t see you except in the mirror.” 

“Yes, father.” Curufin comes into view first, followed by Caranthir directly behind him. “We came quickly, as you instructed.”

“Findarato said he’d be glad to come, but he’s running an errand for his father,” Carnistir adds, looking with interest at the obvious proceedings. “He will come later, if there is still time.”

“Excellent. 

I could punish you all myself, of course.” Feanor bends down to say it closer to Nolofinwe’s ear, one hand on his ass again. “But I did have a relaxing afternoon planned, and I don’t see why I should have to lose out completely.” He straightens. “This room does have a rather comfortable bed. As you might know. I do imagine the one in your chambers is just as comfortable. If only you had kept yourself to that one, you might be there now. But instead, here we are.” He pats Nolofinwe’s cheeks again, then moves to once more rearrange everything to its first position. Once Nolofinwe is securely tied, he steps away to beckon to his sons. 

“Do as you like. I trust you know where to find everything,” Feanor says, before settling himself on the bed (the servants of course had already changed the sheets) with a manuscript (and a view). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities summary: A rubber paddle + some 'guests' arrive.
> 
> Safety note: in real life, wads of cloth as a gag can be a choking hazard.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
